Jack's Spell Part Three: Revenge
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Pitch isn't going to let Jack get away with turning him into a cat. BlackIce, PitchxJack, smut oh smut, wherefore art thou smut, fore smut is here.


Pitch couldn't hold back a grin when Jack moaned in pleasure as he ran his hand through the boy's hair and over his newly acquired ears. It had been a month since the spell Jack casted on him had finally wore off and approximately five minutes since Pitch returned the favor with his own. He never expected the spell to turn out quite like this, but he enjoyed it nevertheless.

Pitch moved away from the boy and was pleasantly surprised by the dissatisfied groan that left Jack the moment his hand left. He was equally surprised when Jack discarded his staff and reached out with both hands to return Pitch's hand to the top of his head. A delighted purr escaped Jack as Pitch once again ran his fingers across his head. The boy's tail swished back and forth gleefully.

"Pitch," Jack mewed throatily as Pitch moved his hand down the side of his head and cupped his cheek.

"Yes," Pitch said amused. Jack looked up at him with blue dilated eyes that were heavy with want. His cheeks were red and his lips were parted and moist from where he ran his tongue over them. To Pitch, the boy looked absolute delectable.

"Please, Pitch," Jack whined. His legs were drawn tight together, moving slightly to cause friction against his growing bulge.

Pitch watch intently with hungry eyes as Jack did this. He didn't want to miss a second of the boy's breathing quickening. "'Please' what, _Jack_," he whispered deeply, causing Jack to momentarily freeze, only to have an even brighter flush come to his face. The boy gave another whine and went to move closer to Pitch, but he held him back. "Now, now, _Jack_. You know you have to tell me what you want to get it," Pitch said with a growing smirk.

Jack looked up at him with starving eyes that begged for him, _just_ him. It was almost enough to make Pitch fall into Jack's wishes, but he held back. He wanted, no needed Jack to say it. Pitch ran a hand over Jack's sensitive ears as he waited and was gifted with another moan. "Pitch, please, I need you," Jack pleaded.

That was enough for Pitch. Jack barely had time to blink before Pitch had pulled him into the shadows and to his chambers. Jack took the opportunity to jump onto Pitch, wrapping his legs around the older man's waist and pulling him closely as he kissed the man. Pitch gave a pleased grunt and put one hand under the boy, while the other made it up the boy's hoodie and over icy pale skin.

Pitch bit Jack's bottom lip, causing him to gasp, which allowed Pitch to push his tongue into the cold crevice. The fight for dominance wasn't a long one with Jack's movements becoming clumsy as Pitch would run his tongue across the roof of Jack's mouth. It was surprisingly sensitive.

They fell to the bed with Jack still clinging tightly until Pitch removed his hoodie and attacked his uncovered throat. Pitch ran his tongue over the pale, unmarked skin, nipping every few seconds before latching himself onto Jack's collarbone, receiving a surprised gasp. Pitch chuckled at the boy as he continued to make his way to the other side of Jack's throat. His hands moved skillfully over Jack's belly and ran gently over Jack's nipples. The boy arched into the touch and gave a startled cry.

Pitch slowly made his way up Jack's jawline, nipping and licking to his heart's content at the icy flesh as his hands moved down Jack's sides. One stopped at his hip, but the other kept traveling down until it reached Jack's hardened member underneath deer hide pants. He ran his fingertips over the boy's erection and back up to the lining of the pants before slipping under them and firmly grasping Jack. Jack moved to moan, but Pitch had captured the sound by covering his mouth with his own.

Jack thrust into Pitch's unmoving hand and began to whine. "Pitch," he moaned out.

Pitch gave a shark like grin before slowly moving his hand up and down. He paid special attention to the head as he ran his thumb across it constantly, causing Jack's breathing to hitch. Pitch watched closely at Jack's breathing became ragged and his muscles started to clench. He was close. He chose that time to pull his hand back, much to Jack's dismay, and remove the rest of Jack's clothes.

"Not fair," Jack mumbled barely coherently.

Pitch raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him. "And what is that, Jack?" he said as he leaned over the shivering boy.

"You're-you're still dressed," Jack whispered.

Pitch's eyes widened in surprise before giving a small laugh. "You seem to be right," he said as he slowly removed his robe. He could feel as Jack's eyes ran over his lean frame. He looked up to see Jack was biting his swollen lips as his eye raked his body. Pitch couldn't help but stroke his ego at the sight. Not having much more patients, he quickly removed his leggings and moved his lips back to Jacks. Jack happily received him and pulled Pitch's body down until they were flush together.

Pitch ran a hand over Jack's tail and was pleased to feel Jack's cock twitch at the touch. He moved back from Jack and leaned over to the bedside table. He pulled out a clear vile. He removed the cap and could practically feel the boy's heart racing against him through Jack's legs. He generously coated his fingers before closing the vile and putting it off to the side.

He ran a slicked finger across Jack's crevice and grinned at Jack's shaky breathing. He circled his finger around Jack's puckered hole until the boy was practically panting. Slowly, he slid his finger into him. He moved it gentle in and out before sliding another in to stretch the boy. When the third entered, he quickly moved to find Jack's prostate. It wasn't hard. A sharp cry of pleasure came from the boy when he hit it. He repeated hit the mark in hopes to hear that cry again and he did.

"Pitch!" Jack called out.

Pitch pulled his fingers out and grabbed the vile. He poured the rest of the lubricant over his aching erection and coated it. He lined himself up, but before he moved he looked up at Jack as he waited for him to give him a sign to go on. Jack gave him a shaky nod and Pitch pressed into him. Pitch groaned as he entered Jack's cold tight body. He almost came at that moment. He barely gave Jack the time to adjust before moving. He set a quick pace, making Jack wither and moan beneath him.

Jack gave a cry when Pitch hit his prostate. Pitch repositioned himself to where he constantly pounded into that single spot. He looked down at Jack to see his eyes wide open in pleasure and his mouth open in silent cries. Only when Jack finally came did he make a sound. He had cried out Pitch's name and clenched tightly around him.

It didn't take long for Pitch to follow Jack. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out, causing Jack to whimper softly in discomfort. Pitch laid down next to Jack and pulled him close. They were asleep moments later.

The next morning, Pitch woke up to Jack panicking. He watched as the boy was having a mental breakdown. "What is it, Jack?" Pitch mumbled, causing Jack to jump.

"The ears, the tail…they're not gone!" Jack cried.

Pitch watched him silently for a few moments before let out a full blown laugh.

Jack glared at him. "I don't see what's so funny," he growled.

Pitch sat up and smirked at the boy. "That's because I didn't put the same spell on you as you did me," he said. At Jack's confused look he elaborated. "You turned me into a cat, I just gave you cat ears and tail, I went through heat, you are just a horny teenager," he said. He grinned as Jack's face flushed dark blue.

Pitch stood up and walked across the room, not caring that he was still naked. "There was nothing causing you to behave like that last night, _Jack_," Pitch purred as he looked over at the boy. He smirked as he noticed Jack's member twitch to life.

Jack gave a startled noise and quickly moved to hide his growing problem. Pitch chuckled at Jack's discomfort. This was by far his favorite revenge.

AN: Well hello! If you read part two you should know that I wrote this before part two and this is my first time writing smut. I had fun with this. For even continuing this, thanks should go to Archangel of Dragons and Jeremy. I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
